Sword of Oritel
The Sword of Oritel is a magical sword that was forged by Hagen using the Dragon's Flame. It was first seen in Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Overview The sword belongs to Oritel, the King of Domino and the father of Bloom, the present Guardian of the Dragon Flame. It is extremely powerful and is apparently it can be destroyed only by a Guardian of the Dragon Flame. According to the Ancestral Witches, when they attacked Domino their whole army had been decimated only by a mere touch of the Sword of Oritel. Inside it there is a piece of the Dragon Fire burning as well as part of the essence of Domino. According to Bloom's vision during her visit in Obsidian, when Oritel defeated the Ancestral Witches, they pulled Oritel into a vortex, but he accidentally released the sword from his hand. Marion, using her magic, was able to put herself in it, so she and her husband would be together. Series |-|Season 3= Oritel's sword was not mentioned in Season 3, but it was seen in flashbacks when Valtor was talking to Bloom about her birth parents. |-|Season 5= In Test of Courage, the sword appears again as a royal relic at Domino's ceremony. Later, when the Trix attacked the castle, Oritel and Sky used the sword against the Trix. After Oritel and Marion got frozen, Sky and Bloom unfroze them by combining the sword's power, and the Dragon's Flame. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", the sword appears again when the Trix summon Beast of the Depths to attack Domino. Oritel used the sword against Stormy to protect Bloom and Daphne. In "Vortex of Flames", the sword appears when the Fire Eaters attack Domino's Royal Palace. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the first film the Winx go to look for the blacksmith and former member of the Company of Light Hagen to ask help from him so as to find Bloom's parents again. In Alfea Bloom and Hagen have a discussion in which it is revealed that Hagen was the one who forged the indestructible Sword of Oritel using the power of the Dragon Flame. Bloom says that if she can find where the sword is then she will be able to find her birth parents again and asks help from Hagen, as he is the one who forged the sword and has the power to sense where it is in the whole universe. However Hagen tells Bloom that, even though he has tried a lot, he no longer feels the vibrations of the sword since ever King Oritel and Queen Marion disappeared in the last battle with the Ancestral Witches, destroying all Bloom's hopes. Later when Daphne visits Bloom in her dreams and gives her hope that she still can still find her parents, the sword is seen on Obsidian, where a blue flame starts burning around its hilt that emits so much heat that it starts burning the spirits of the Ancestral Witches who tell their server Mandragora to locate where the Dragon Flame is. Mandragora finds Bloom and informs the Witches that the Keeper of the Dragon Flame, whom they thought was dead, was still alive. When the Winx arrive in Obsidian, all of them are lost in the darkness of that realm and Bloom has a vision of the last battle opposing the Company of Light to the Ancestresses. She sees that her father used the sword to fight the Witches and that the Company of Light were able to defeat the Witches and ban them into their birth realm of Obsidian but before disappearing the Witches grabbed King Oritel with his sword and Marion, Oritel's wife, transferred herself to her husband's sword, and both of them disappeared in the Obsidian Circle. When Bloom finds her father turned into stone, the Witches try convincing her to destroy the sword. When Bloom refuses Sky tells Bloom that he will do it for her, but an energy discharge from the sword causes him to fall and get injured, making him unconscious. The Witches even threaten to send Mandragora to Gardenia to kill Mike and Vanessa, but Bloom realizes that it was only a trick and attacks the Witches but even her power is weakened in Obsidian and nearly gives up, till Daphne comes to her help. When Mandragora, possessed by the three witches, attempts to kill Bloom, Sky runs the sword through her while Bloom burns her with her powers, destroying both Mandragora and the Obsidian Dimension for good. This frees all the inhabitants of Domino, including her father and restores that realm back to its former glory. Sky then hands the sword to Oritel who frees Marion from it and restores her back to her human form. The sword does not appear in the movie again. |-|Magical Adventure= In the second movie, after all the positive energy has vanished and the Trix attack Erendor to find the hourglass containing the pollen from the Tree of Life where the last positive energy still remains, Oritel arrives to the royal palace of Eraklyon to defend Erendor using his sword. Even in Havram Oritel uses his sword to fight the Trix and the Ancestresses, and Oritel attacks the Trix, possessed by the Ancestral Witches, using his sword to weaken them and after this the Winx use their convergence attack that destroys the Ancestral Witches for good. After the good magic vanishes again, Oritel uses the pollen of the Tree of Life that was deposited on the Sword to revive Erendor and this act of selflessness of him, along with the sacrifice that Erendor did to protect Bloom from an attack at the cost of his own life, restores the magical balance of the Magic Dimension by bringing back the good magic and reviving the good half of the Tree of Life. Trivia *According to Hagen, the sword is more than enough to ensure victory. *The sword can be touched only by a king. **That the sword can be touched, and therefore be pulled out of the stone in the Obsidian Dimension, only by a king might be a reference to the Sword in the Stone from the Arthurian legend, which could only be pulled by a true king. *Even with vanished positive energy, the sword is still an immensely powerful weapon. *This sword has been seen in 2D and 3D. Gallery Final hit.jpg Sword charged.jpg closer_look.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Domino Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Weapons Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom